


last dance

by outruntheavalanche



Series: take a poem and hold it up to the light [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Obtuse Metaphors, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: you talk me around in circles





	

you talk me around in circles  
like we're dancing to a waltz  
that only you can hear.


End file.
